The Artist
by lazywriter123
Summary: Spencer gets caught up in a mystery of a strange painter with a dark secret that he took to the grave. Now Spencer has to uncover what is hidden before others who also what the secret get it first, and they aren't friendly people either.


I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

_**Prologue: Somewhere in the country side of England, 1942 **_

_A lone man in a small cottage was painting a landscape painting of a small meadow that wasn't too far from his home. As he painted he noticed that there was someone stopping in his small driveway. The car looked pretty expensive. It was very late in the afternoon so how would come to visit him unannounced? The shadowy figure came out of the car and the man put down his paint brush and went to the door to greet the visitor. When the man opened the door, the figure pulled out a gun and shot the man dead. Before the killer left he went into the house to find what he was looking for. When he did, he tucked it into his pocket and left the cottage. The victim's dog came into the room after going outside for a walk and saw his master lying dead on the ground._

**Chapter 1: Quantico, Virginia, Present Day**__

It was raining in Quantico, Virginia. The sky was a darkish gray and the rain fell like a waterfall over the city. Spencer Reid sat in his living room reading a book on advanced physics and theory. As he flipped through the pages he looked outside and found himself wondering if perhaps when it rains it means that angles are crying. Of course Spencer's logical brain would deny that idea but he still felt as if there was something about today that would make it different than any other. But why is that? It was his day off from the office; there were no cases, no homicidal maniacs, and no stressful paperwork since he finished it all yesterday. Spencer sighed and put down his book to get some coffee. As he crossed the room to go into the kitchen, he heard a knock at the door.

He walked to the front door of his apartment to see a deliveryman through the peep hole. The man had a package for him. Spencer opened the door and signed for it. Spencer never ordered anything but when he saw the address of the sender, he was surprised. The package was from Professor Billton, his old college professor and friend. Inside the package were a leather-bound journal, a painting, and a key. Spencer also found a letter from his professor.

_Dear Spencer Reid,_

_ I know it's been a while but I need you to keep these items safe for a while. There are belongs to an old artist that was killed back in World War II. These things are very important so please keep them safe, they're going to be in a museum soon but we been having trouble since others seem to want them too. Until we get this straightened out please just hold on to them for a while. I know they will be safe with you. I contact you soon._

_From, _

_Dr. Samuel Billton _

As Spencer inspected the strange items he noticed that the journal is full of notes and light sketches. Why would people fuss over such normal items? Who was this so called artist? Spencer didn't know what to think so he decided to read the journal and see if it would shed some light. 

_January 12__th__ 1938,_

_I had finally found a nice cottage to live in after months of looking at house after house. The cottage has a lovely kitchen, living room, parlor, a bedroom, bathroom with a copper welded tub and a backyard with good soil for planting a garden. My dog, Ross and I can finally relax and enjoy our golden years. It has been hard since my dear wife Gwen died of a sever fever with her already mounted health problems. But now maybe I could relax before I can join her in death. My old friend Chris has sent me a large painting kit with a couple of canvases. He told me that I might as well have a good hobby while I'm out in the middle if scenic nowhere. I've started on one two days ago. I hope to finish it as a gift for Chris's wife's birthday in several weeks…._

Spencer read a few pages and then he heard his phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey Reid, were going to the movies, want to join us" said Morgan.

"Sure let me get my coat and I'll be there in a few."

Normally, Spencer would stay and read but he needed to get out of the house. What better way to then with his teammates. He put the items away in a drawer and left the apartment.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Two days later, Spencer got a message from his professor who said he would come and pick up the items later that day.

Spencer waited at home and soon heard the doorbell ring. When he looked in the peep hole, he didn't see the professor but some strange man dressed in black.

Spencer didn't know what to think at first, was he a friend of the professor? "Um…hello" he called out.

"I'm here for the items, hand them over now."

The man looked unfriendly and seemed like a solider rather than a friend of his professor.

"Who are you how do you know the professor?"

"Hand me the items, NOW."

Okay now Spencer knew something really bad was up and he didn't want this man anywhere near him.

"If you don't identify yourself right now I'm calling the police."

The man snarled and slowly backed away from the door and disappeared from sight.

Spencer ran to his phone and called the professor.

"Hello?"

The voice as not the professor's?

"Where's professor Billton?"

The person on the other line gave a heavy, sad sigh. "The poor man was murdered two days ago. He was killed with a knife. I'm a friend of his that's calling everyone to let them know what happened….."

Spencer froze, MURDERED?

Just then the figure bashed his door in and stared at Spencer with cold eyes and with a knife in his hand.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
